


different [[OC x Homestuck]]

by Casey_Von_Salamandar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Von_Salamandar/pseuds/Casey_Von_Salamandar
Summary: this fanfic takes place in a world without sburb and they're humans and they're in high school :p





	1. chapter 1

Rowan walked down the school halls looking around for one of her friends. She walked up to her locker and one of her friends walked up.

“H3Y ROW4N!” Terezi exclaimed.

“Hi Terezi.” Rowan replied.

“WH4T CL4SS DO YOU H4V3 N3XT.” Terezi asked.

It was the first day of school and they haven’t shared what classes we have so there was no surprise that Terezi would ask that.

“I have art next.” Rowan answered.

“WO4H S4M3!” Terezi excitedly said.

“Really? How? Your blind.” Rowan said confused.

Terezi responded with “just cus I’m blind doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy art.”

“Ok?” Rowan said.

Terezi and Rowan walked off to art.

~~~~~~~~~~

After art Rowan and Terezi walk to lunch. Terezi leads Rowan to a table with a few other people that seem to be Terezi’s friends. Rowan sits down next to Terezi.

“H3Y GUYS TH1S 1S ROW4N.” Terezi stated.

Rowan looked around at the people. There were a lot of people at the table. There were 11 other people not including me and Terezi. 

“ROW4N M33T VR1SK4, T4VROS, N3P3T4, 3QU1US, 4R4D14, SOLLUX, K4N4Y4, G4MZ33, 3R1D4N, F3F3R1, 4ND K4RK4T.” Terezi listed.

“Hi.” Rowan waved.

Rowan ate her lunch as the other kids talked. Rowan looked around and saw a group of eight kids. Rowan looked around some more to see what it looks like twins sitting at a table. She looked closer and saw that the brother was tormenting his sister. The girl seemed to be uncomfortable. Rowan got up and walked over to the twins and asked “ is everything ok here?”

“EVERYTHING IS FINE LEAVE uS ALONE.” The boy growled.

Rowan wanted to talk to the girl about her brother so she came up with an excuse.

“Oh ok…. well uh a teacher needs her so I just came to grab her for the teacher!” Rowan exclaimed and grabbed the girl.

“WH-“ the boy questions.

Rowan and the girl walk away.

“which teacher wanted me?” The girl asks with her British accent.

“None. I just saw him tormenting you and I wanted to do something.” Rowan smiled “if only for a little bit.” 

“oh thank yoU! ^u^” the girl smiles.

“So what’s your name?” Rowan asked.

“i’m calliope, yoU?” Calliope asks.

“Rowan, nice to meet you Calliope?” Rowan said.

“Same. One sec.” Calliope grabbed out a pencil and a paper and wrote something down. “Here is my pesterchUm, I don’t meet people often and I’m gUessing yoU have a pesterchUm becaUse lots of people have it.”

Rowan smiles. Calliope walks off to do something and Rowan walks back to her food. When Rowan sits down Terezi asks her “WH3R3 D1D YOU GO?”

Rowan just said “To the bathroom.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan gets home and pesters Calliope.

MarryAbsurdism began pestering uraniumUmbra

MA: HI CALLIOPE :))))))))

uU: hello Rowan ^u^

MA: :))))))))

uU: yoU seem to love yoUr smileys

MA: I very much like my smileys ehehehe 

uU: I’m eating lUnch with my friend Roxy would you like yo join us tomorrow?

MA: sure I’ll ask my friend if it’s ok if I eat with you tomorrow.

MA: :))))))))

uU: ~_u I have to go I’ll speak with yoU  
tomorrow! 

MA: dang ok ttyl :))

uraniumUmbra ceased pestering MarryAbsurdism

MarryAbsurdism began pestering gallowsCalibrator 

MA: Hey

MA: Hey

MA: Hey

GC: WH4T 

MA: is it ok if I eat with my friend at lunch tomorrow

GC: 1 4M YOUR FR13ND

MA: my other friend

GC: Y34 SUR3 GO 4H34D

MA: YAYAYA ehehehe :))))

MarryAbsurdism ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 2

Rowan walks to class. She sits down in any random seat because the teacher couldn’t care less. A couple moments later a girl sits next to Rowan. Rowan looks over and sees that it’s one of the kids who sat with Terezi yesterday at lunch. Rowan went back to looking at her phone when suddenly- “:33 < Oh hello! Your Rowan right?”

“Yes?” Rowan said.

“:33 < im Nepeta! One of Terezi’s friends :33” nepeta exclaimed.

“ oh hello Nepeta” Rowan waved.

The teacher then walks into class and we start paying attention.

~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of class nepeta walks up to Rowan. “:33 < hiya what’s your pesterchum?”

“Oh uh here” Rowan writes down her pesterchum and hands it to Nepeta.

“:33 < purrrrrfect thanks!” Nepeta says and walks off.

Rowan was kinda confused but shrugged and headed to her next class.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan finally heads to lunch. She was starving. Rowan looks around to find Calliope hanging out with one of the people from the group of eight she saw yesterday. Rowan walks up to the table.

“Hey Calliope!” Rowan waves.

“Rowan! Hello ^u^ meet my bff Roxy!” Calliope exclaimed.

“Heya” Roxy simply states.

“Hi :))” 

Rowan sits down and a few minutes later a couple more people show up.

“So that’s dirk, and that’s Jake, and she’s Jane.” Roxy explains “ also those four are John, Dave, Jade, and Rose.”

“Hello!” Rowan says.

“So your Calliope’s new friend?” Jane asks.

“I guess, yea ehehe.” Rowan giggles.

The group continued having a friendly conversation. Rowan looked around to see Nepeta staring at her. Rowan waved and Nepeta jumps a little and waves back and looks away. Rowan was confused but she was smiling. Rowan looked back over to see nepeta talking with Equius. Rowan sees Equius look at her and then look back a Nepeta. Rowan turned back to the conversation and listened to what they were talking about. Roxy has been talking to Calliope when Rose whispered something into Roxy’s ear.

“Ughhh Roooooose stahpppp” Roxy exclaimed.

Calliope and Rowan looked confused but the others in the group were laughing.

“???? Wha?” Rowan and Calliope questioned.

“N-NOTHING DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!” Roxy covered her face in her hands, blushing.

“what did they say Roxy? YoU can tell me aboUt it.” Calliope asked.

“It’s nothing I’m fine they’re just being buttheads.” Roxy says.

“Haha buttheads?” Rose laughs.

“I will fucking tell Maryam that you like her!” Roxy whisper yelled.

“NONONONONONO IM SORRY IM SORRY PLEASE DONT.” Rose also whisper yelled.

“Ehehe wow” Rowan laughed.

“I’m jUst wondering what Rose said to Roxy.” Calliope told Rowan.

“Ehehehe same.” Rowan replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan got home and checked her pesterchum. She thought to herself that she should get it on her phone. She saw a chat request from arsenicCatnip. She accepts knowing that it’s Nepeta.

arsenicCatnip began pestering marryAbsurdism

AC: :33 < *ac runs up to ma and curls up into her lap* purr

MA: oh my gawsh that’s fluffing adorable.

AC: :33 < *ac takes notice to ma’s pun and purrs with delight*

MA: guess I’ll do that too * ma was happy to see that she has pleased ac and purrs with happiness*

AC: :33 < purrrr you’re pawsome! :33 *ac stretches and runs around happily*

MA: awwwwee I love cats so much omgawsh I think I might love youuu aaaa

AC: :3333333 < *ac runs around happily and purrs very much*

MA: :)))))))

AC: :33 < *ac states that she has to go and flicks her tail in a goodbye :(*

MA: Aww dang :(((

arsenicCatnip ceased pestering marryAbsurdism.

Rowan sees that she has some chat request and answers one of them

tipsyGnostalgic begin pestering marryAbsurdism 

TG: heyyyyyyyy Calliope game me ur pester hah wonk

MA: woah your typing looks like a drunk persons jeez

TG: that’s bemcause I ams a druck prrsonss 

MA: wait really omgawsh what are you like 17 that’s toooo young to drink.

TG: illl be foinnn

MA: ok? Well I have a question! What did rose say to you at lunch? ;))))

TG: Oof askin me whille I’m drunk? Smart move cus ima teeel ya,,,,, I mey or may not have a cruhs on my bfff and is being teassed about ittt wonk wonk

MA: le gasp? Really omgawsh you like Calliope EEEEEEEEEEE THATS FLUFFING ADORABLE.

TG: woah a catt puun haev you beeen haning wif that catnipp giirl?

MA: I was just talking with her before I said hi to you so kinda.

TG: mann she cute but not asss muck as Calliope thoo 

MA: lol yea but what’s funny is that you can manage to spell Calliope’s name while drunk.

TG: hahaa ya

MA: oh dang I gtg gn

TG: Oof kk

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. chapter 3

Rowan walked down the school hallway when suddenly she was attacked by a hug. Rowan notices Nepeta’s small figure was clinging to her.

“Ehehe hey Nepeta” Rowan giggled.

“:33 < hiyyyyyya!” Nepeta exclaimed.

“Your very excited hehe.” Rowan says.

“:33 < come have lunch with Nepeta and friends at lunch :3333” Nepeta asked?

“Haha sure” Rowan answered.

“:33 < yay!”

~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch Rowan wasn’t very hungry because she had a big breakfast so she just got an apple. Rowan walked over to Nepeta’s table.

“Hey guys.” Rowan said

“:33 < hiii Rowan” Nepeta purred.

“D3C1D3D TO F1N4LLY JO1N US?” Terezi asked.

“Haha I only sat at my friends table yesterday” Rowan laughed.

“H3H3 Y34” Terezi also laughed.

The group talked. Rowan looked over to Terezi and saw Terezi look at Vriska a lot. Rowan knew her friend enough to know that Terezi has some sort of feel bfs for that girl. Rowan made a mental note to talk about it with her later. On a side note Rowan had downloaded pesterchum on her phone. Rowan starts pestering Calliope.

marryAbsurdism began pestering uraniumUmbra 

MA: HEYYYYYY

UU: hello Rowan ^u^

MA: I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOUUUUU

UU: what is the qUestion?

MA:WHO DO U HAVE A CRUSH ONN??

UU: oh! Why do yoU wanna know :U

MA: I’m just curious that’s all :)))

UU: uhhm I don’t want to say u_u

MA: I’m gonna find you and I’m gonna figure it out bye! *finger guns* 

UU: goodbye ^u^

marryAbsurdism ceased pestering uraniumUmbra

Rowan looks up from her phone. She sees nepeta talking to the group. She sneaks a photo of Nepeta.

marryAbsurdism began pestering arsenicCatnip 

MA: heyyyyyy

MA: stop taking to people

MA: I’ll just send the picture

MA: cutieeeee.jpeg 

MA: your fluffing adorable

AC: :33 < Ack when did you take that picture?

MA: like a minute ago while you were talking to the group.

AC: :33 < *ac smiles*

MA: hehe *ma pats ac’s head and smiled as well*

Ma: hehe we should talk in person tho we’re like right next to each other

AC: :33 < ok!

marryAbsurdism ceased pestering arsenicCatnip 

“:33 < how has your day b33n hehe” 

“My day has been good so far” Rowan smiled.

Rowan and Nepeta joined In on conversation at the table and whenever she could, Nepeta would talk about shipping.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day had been boring after lunch and Rowan couldn’t stop thinking about Nepeta but she couldn’t understand why. She decided to text Terezi.

marryAbsurdism began pestering gallowsCalibrator

MA: yooooo

GC: WH4T

MA: I have a question.

GC: WH4TS YOUR QU3ST1ON?

MA: sooooooooooooooo 

GC: SO? H3Y YOU C4NT DO TH3 SUSP3NS3 TH1NG TH4TS MY TH1NG

MA: ooooooooooooooooooooooo

MA: oooooo do you like Vriska?

GC: WH4T

GC: UHH NOO? 

GC: ….

MA: HAH I KNEW IT!

gallowsCalibrator has ceased pestering marryAbsurdism 

“Oh dang” Rowan said aloud.

Rowan decided to pester Nepeta.

marryAbsurdism began pestering arsenicCatnip 

MA: Nepeeeeta

AC: :33 < Yeeeeeeeees?

MA: how areeee yeee doin?

AC: :33 < I’m very well you?

MA: I’m Great :)))

MA: I just wanted to say hi before I go to bed.

AC: :33 < *ac is glad that ma is saying hi before bed and snuggles and purrs happily*

MA: omgawsh you’re sooo fluffing adorable :000 hehe

AC: :33 < :33

MA: :)))))

MA: oh dang I have to go to bed now but it was great uh talking? To you haha

AC:33 < :( *ac flattens her ears sadly and waves bye*

MA: :((( gn

marryAbsurdism ceased pestering arsenicCatnip 

~~~~~~~~~~


	4. chapter 4

The instant Rowan woke up she vomited. She felt horrible. She told her mom and she got the vomit cleaned up. Rowan slept for most of the day and when she woke up again school was over so she decided to pester someone.

marryAbsurdism began pestering arsenicCatnip 

MA: Oof hey

AC: rowwwan are you okkk?

MA: yea I’m fine are you? You didn’t type your little :33 < thing 

AC: :33 < sorry! I was worried hehe 

MA: it’s fine don’t worry

AC: :33 < are you sick though I was worried cus you weren’t at school but I didn’t want bother you :/

MA: yea I’m sick I vomited this morning but I’m feeling ok now :)

AC: :33 < yay *ac is very glad to hear ma is feeling better*

MA: hehe 

AC: :33 < *ac wonders if ma is willing to go to mall with ac and friends?*

MA: maybe I’ll have to ask my mom :) brb 1 sec

MA: she said I could go as long as I get home by 7 and stay in a group 

AC: :33 < yay! :33

MA: which mall?

AC: :33 < it’s the one close to the school :33

MA: ok! I’ll go get ready ttyl

AC: :33 < later! :33

marryAbsurdism ceased pestering arsenicCatnip 

Rowan looked into her closet. Rowan saw a cat dress she hadn’t worn since her birthday and thought Nepeta would like the dress. The dress had a cat around the chest and a bow on the back and it was black. Rowan then headed off to hangout with her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan walked into the mall and saw Nepeta, Terezi, Equius, Vriska, Karkat, and Dave. Rowan walked up to them and waved.

“:33 < Woah Rowan you outfit is pawsome! Absolutely purrfect!” Nepeta beamed.

“Oh hehe thanks.” Rowan slightly blushed.

“H3H3 1 C4NT S4Y YOUR OUTF1T 1S GR34T B3C4US3 1M BL1ND” Terezi states.

“Haha my god Terezi we already know your blind it’s pretty obvious.” Vriska laughs.

“H3H3 Y34” Terezi agrees.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok so like woah 40 hits? Holy fuck that's way more than i expected! Lmao even tho 40 is a small amount i’m just glad for any amount.  
thanks! also sorry for the shorter chapter i ran out of inspiration and kinda abandoned the story but ill try to write more. :33 i am a little disappointed in myself because i didn't meet my goal that i set for myself but i didn't want to let ya'll down (my goal is to write at least 500 words but i only wrote about 350 this chapter) also leave a comment that would be great thanks! ^^


End file.
